Aquí empieza la aventura: One shots de la nueva Generación
by yanekawaii
Summary: Una colección con muchos one-shots de la nueva generación. Ven a disfrutar de las aventuras de los nuevos ninjas de Konoha: Romance, Aventura, Amistad, etc. son algunas cosas que pasaran nuestros queridos ninjas( también contara con la participación de los personajes de la anterior generación)/ lo sé el Summary es horrible pero las historias estarán mejor :3
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son creación del gran **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Personajes: Sasuke, Himawari, Sarada**

 **Edades: Sarada(16), Himawari(14)**

.

.

.

 **Mi Regalo para Sarada**

Ya solo faltaban 2 días para el cumpleaños de Sarada y aún Sasuke no sabia que regalarle. No se consideraba muy bueno escogiendo regalos, ni siquiera podía reconocer lo que su hija podría querer. En este cumpleaños juro por su honor que encontraría un buen regalo para su hija. Quería comprarle algo especial, por sus 16 años, algo que ella pudiera aprovechar sin necesidad de que sean armas…el punto era que no tenia idea de que cosa podría ser tan especial para su hija. Dado el caso que Sarada era muy especial.

Estaba sentado en la sala de su casa. Aunque no lo pareciera estaba un poco nervioso pues le había prometido a su esposa que se esforzaría con el regalo de Sarada. Felizmente ni Sakura ni Sarada estaban en casa, pues Sarada estaba de misión con su equipo y llegaría hoy de tarde y a su pequeño hijo lo estaba cuidando Ino. En un momento llego a pensar preguntarle a Sakura o a sus compañeros de equipo que le gustaría a Sarada, pero luego alejo esa idea totalmente creyendo que seria una deshonra no saber los gustos de propia hija adolescente. Además era su padre, tendría que conocer sus gustos mejor que nadie.

De pronto una idea llego a la mente del Uchiha. Conocía a la persona perfecta para que le pudiera ayudar, busco el teléfono y marcó el número de la persona que lo ayudaría en esta misión tan importante

-Buenas tardes, Residencia Uzumaqui- Hablo del otro lado una voz femenina

-Soy Sasuke. Necesito un gran favor de tu parte, Himawari- le dijo sintiéndose humillado

-¡Tío Sasuke! Que gusto que llames… ¿en que puedo ayudarte?

-Es algo complicado…-dijo con un tono serio

-No entiendo…- le dijo la Uzumaqui confundida

-Es el cumpleaños de Sarada en 2 días y no tengo idea de que regalarle y pensé que podrías ayudarme

-Claro que sí, iré a su casa en 5 minutos

Cuando Sasuke estaba a punto de agradecerle el gesto por ayudarle la comunicación se cortó. Efectivamente llego a los 5 minutos. Luego ambos salieron de la casa Uchiha en busca del regalo para Sarada.

-Himawari ¿adonde iremos?- preguntó el Uchiha con su típico tono serio

-Iremos al centro comercial, ahí encontraremos muchas cosas- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Llegaron al centro comecial y Sasuke quería arrepentirse pues pensaba que esto de hacer compras era un poco ridículo, por lo que Himawari tuvo que impedir que se arrepintiera. Al final lo convenció diciendo que si en 3 horas no encontraban nada, se irían.

-¡Vamos tío Sasuke, nos ira bien!-exclamo Himari sin perder su rostro radiante y lleno de alegría

Sasuke solo asintió y empezó a seguir a Himawari por el centro comercial.

El primer lugar al que entraron fue a la tienda de ropa favorita de la pequeña Uzumaqui. Ella fue escogiendo prendas por toda la tienda demostrando la energía que todo Uzumaqui poseía, mientras Sasuke se quedaba sentado en una esquina de la tienda mirando sorprendido la cantidad de ropa que traía Himawari.

-Muy bien, tienes que decir cual te gusta más- le dijo con toda esa ropa en las manos, que por poco le cubren la cara

-No me gusta ninguna- dijo Sasuke dudoso

-¿Qué? P-pero uno de estos por lo menos te debe de gustar- le dijo Himawari sorprendida

Himawari empezó a enseñarle a Sasuke las prendas una por una. Algunos trajes eran muy cortos o dejaban ver demasiado y Sarada no podría usar ese tipo de ropa, otros eran de colores muy llamativos que no le agradaban en lo absoluto y el resto simplemente no era de su agrado. Himawari se sintió un poco frustrada pero luego pensó que solo fue una tienda de las muchas tiendas que visitarían.

La próxima tienda a la que fueron fue de zapatos

-Vámonos Himawari, aquí no encontraremos nada- dijo este al entrar

-Pero tío Sasuke acabamos de entrar ¿Cómo puedes saber si aquí no encontraremos el regalo para Sara-chan?

-¡Solo mira esos Zapatos! Si Sarada usara ese tipo de zapatos con tacón se rompería las piernas y no pienso dejar que mi hija se exponga a tal peligro- explico el azabache

Himawari respiro profundo y salió de la tienda pensando en que otra tienda deberían ir, en donde no vendieran cosas que atentarían contra la vida de Sarada. No le reclamo nada porque a ella tampoco le gustaban los tacones. Ambos caminaron mirando a ambos lados para ver si encontraban algo que le pudiera gustar a Sarada. De pronto Sasuke se quedó observando una tienda de perfumes a la que entró pensando que ahí encontraría el regalo para su hija.

-¿Cómo no pensé en un perfume antes?- dijo Himawari esperanzada

Ella observaba diversas opciones, mientras Sasuke hablaba algo con el empleado que ella no escuchaba. Se dio cuenta que el semblante de la cara de Sasuke había cambiado a uno decepcionado, así que Himawari va hacia él para saber que ocurre.

-¿Pasa algo malo tío?- preguntó Himawari confundida

-Creo que no esta la fragancia que ando buscando

-Hay muchos perfumes, puedes probar otros y comprar el que más te guste-dijo tratando de animarlo

-Sarada usa perfume de vainilla y canela, es su favorito…estoy seguro que no le gustara otro y me prometí a mi mismo cumplir sus gustos

-Tío, Sarada cumple 16, le vendría bien probar nuevas cosas nuevas- le interrumpió Himawari

-No lo creo Himawari, si no hay ese perfume no comprare otro

Ante la negativa de Sasuke tuvieron que buscar una tienda que vendiera un perfume de vainilla y canela, lo cual parecía imposible pues no encontraban la fragancia por ningún lado

-Puedes regalarle, un reloj- le dijo Himawari

-Sarada, no usa reloj-

Seguían caminando, mirando tiendas. Cuando ya se estaban dando por vencidos Himawari se detiene en una tienda que vendía algunos perfumes, jaló a Sasuke y entraron y se pusieron a buscar dichosa fragancia.

-Mira lo que encontré Himawari, encontré el perfume de Sarada- dijo serio pero se le notaba alegre y orgulloso

Himawari corrió y le dio un abrazo a su tío pues ella también estaba muy contenta, y para sorpresa de Himawari él no se opuso al abrazo.

-Bueno ¿Estas seguro que es el regalo perfecto para Sarada?- preguntó Himawari

\- No he estado más seguro de comprar algo en todo el día, lo iré a pagar-dijo Sasuke seguro de si mismo

Sasuke aunque no lo demostrara estaba feliz de que hubiera podido encontrar algo para su hija y también muy agradecido con Himawari, tanto que le compró un helado, y ella estaba muy feliz también, después de todo ambos se habían divertido. Himawari no podía esperar a que sea la fiesta y ver la reacción de Sarada

 _En el Cumpleaños de Sarada…_

Se encontraban todos reunidos en la casa de los Uchiha para celebrar el cumpleaños número 16 de Sarada. Y era el momento de que la cumpleañera abriera los regalos. Primero abrió los regalos de su equipo: Boruto le regalo un brazalete, Mitsuki un broche para el cabello; parecía que lo habían comprado en el mismo lugar pues combinaban perfectamente, Konohamaru le regalo un libro con algunos Jutsus que le serian de utilidad, así empezó a abrir los regalos de algunos de sus amigos ahí presentes cosas como Videojuegos, Cd de música, un vestido que vio Sasuke en la tienda (obviamente ese regalo era de Hima), gafas de sol, cremas, etc. Muchos le agradaron, otros no sabría que hacer con ellos, pero siempre mostraba una sonrisa muy dulce.

Sakura le regalo un hermoso Kimono y un pequeño maletín medico, luego todos se voltearon a ver a Sasuke para ver el regalo que le había comprado a Sarada.

-Sarada, quiero entregarte mi regalo…espero te guste- Le dijo Sasuke con su regalo en la mano

-¡Muchas, gracias, padre!- le respondió Sarada muy contenta por el gesto de su padre

Sarada tomo el regalo que le dio su padre y comenzó a quitarle la envoltura. Al quedar libre de ella, vio que se trataba de su perfume favorito, que nadie además de ella sabia que le encantaba ese aroma. Miro sorprendida a su padre y luego le dio un gran abrazo mientras Sasuke sonreía y Himawari también. Eso en definitiva fue el mejor regalo para Sarada.

.

.

.

Espero le haya gustado, dejen en los comentarios que personajes quieren que aparezcan (en especial parejas) en el próximo capitulo. Bye hasta la próxima :3


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son creación del gran **Masashi Kishimoto**

Personajes Principales en este one shot: Shikadai, Inojin, Boruto, Mitsuki,

Edad de los personajes: 14 años

 **¿ENTENDIENDO A UNA CHICA?**

Mitsuki y Boruto estaban sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol, después del entrenamiento mientras observaban a su compañera de equipo que estaba sentada al frente de ellos, Sarada no se había esforzado en el combate de entrenamiento, cosa que no era común en ella, quien no perdía oportunidad en patearles el trasero a sus compañeros de equipo

-¿Crees que ella este bien?- preguntó Boruto a Mitsuki

-No lo sé, ha estado muy extraña desde ayer- contestó

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque ayer le dije que el suéter que llevaba puesto le quedaba un poco grande y me golpeó diciendo que le había dicho gorda- le respondió confundido

Ellos a sus 14 años, se contenían a toda costa de hacer enojar a la Uchiha, puesto que conocían la fuerza y temperamento de su amiga

-¿Crees que este enferma?- decía Mitsuki parándose

-Bueno ha estado muy tranquila desde ayer, no se esfuerza en los entrenamientos y parece estar incomoda incluso cuando esta sentada- le respondió Boruto, estirándose

-Es cierto…

No pasaron ni 10 segundos y Sarada se apareció detrás de ellos

-¿De que están hablando?- preguntó ella curiosa

-N-nada Sarada-chan- le contestó Boruto nervioso

-Bueno solo quería decirles que no podré ir con ustedes almorzar, no me siento muy bien-dijo Sarada mientras se agarraba el estómago

-oh…esta bien Sarada-chan- dijo Boruto- Bueno si te ocurre algo solo avísanos ¿ok?

-OK nos vemos luego- dijo con una sonrisa

Después de eso ambos chicos se dirigían a buscar algo de comer, pero aún querían saber que le pasaba a Sarada que estaba demasiado rara desde ayer. Al final entraron a un restaurante donde vendían hamburguesas y se encontraron a Inojin y Shikadai que estaban esperando su almuerzo.

-Hola chicos- les saludó Boruto

-Hola siéntense con nosotros- también saludó Inojin

Los 4 chicos se sentaron, luego les tomaron la orden a Boruto y Mitsuki y se pusieron a esperar

-¿Chou Chou no vino hoy?- preguntó Boruto

-No ella fue a entrenar con sus padres, así que solo estamos Shikadai y yo- respondió Inojin

\- Tampoco ha venido Sarada- dijo Shikadai con la espalda recargada en la pared

-No se encontraba bien y se fue a su casa- respondió Mitsuki- además ha estado muy extraña

-Las chicas son problemáticas-Dijo Shikadai- A veces Chou también se pone así

-¡Pero debe haber alguna razón!-gritó Boruto

-Si quieren podemos ir a mi casa después del almuerzo, mi padre tiene un libro que trata sobre entender a las mujeres- Dijo Inojin

-Me parece un poco problemático- dijo Shikadai con una pose pensativa- pero como no tengo nada más que hacer iré

-Por nosotros no hay problema –respondió Boruto

-Bueno entonces iremos por el libro

Después de almorzar fueron directamente a casa de Inojin, para buscar el dichoso libro que los sacaría de la duda.

-¿No hay nadie en tu casa?- preguntó Mitsuki

-NO, mamá esta en la florería y mi padre se fue a una reunión con el Hokage, así que estamos solos.-Respondió el pálido rubio

-Bien chicos… ¿están listos para descubrir uno de los misterios más grandes que existen?-dijo Boruto dramáticamente

-Oh vamos, amigos, son mujeres. Los seres más problemáticos e incomprensibles y llenas de misterio que jamás en la vida nosotros como hombres comprenderemos-Dijo Shikadai sabiamente

-¿Qué?

-Sabes, creí que las frases filosóficas eran de Mitsuki-Dijo Boruto con una gotita estilo anime

-Eso fue raro ¿desde cuando eres tan profundo?- le preguntó Inojin mientras buscaba el libro

-Bueno es que…últimamente estaba viendo novelas con mi madre y supongo que de ahí aprendí eso- respondió el Nara ruborizado

-Ya mejor dejémoslo ahí- dijo Mitsuki

-Bien, encontré el libro- dijo Inojin con una sonrisa- La portada dice "Entendiendo a una chica"

-Bien ahora debemos buscar la razón por la que las chicas de un momento a otro se

Comportan extrañas- Dijo Boruto con pose pensativa

-No lo sé pero Chou siempre me dice que no le pasa nada- dijo Inojin inocentemente

-Eso es lo que quieren hacernos creer- protestó Boruto- ahora ¿todos están listos?

Todos se miraron entre ellos y asintieron con la cabeza, así empezaron a buscar en el libro

-Bien aquí están los capítulos ¿Qué debemos buscar?-preguntó Mitsuki

-No lo sé- respondió Shikadai- quizás sea mejor revisar cada capítulo

-Ok eso haremos- dijo Inojin

-A ver lee el titulo de cada capitulo- Dijo Boruto

Inojin empezó a leer los títulos

1) Cosas que les gusta a las chicas

2) Como saber si le gustas a una chica

3) Como declararte a una chica

4) Que hacer en tu primera cita

5) que regalarle en una fecha especial

6) Cosas que nunca debes decir

7) Como pedirle perdón

Luego Inojin se ruborizo mucho y dejo de leer, su cara podría compararse con un tomate

-¡Ese titulo no lo diré!-Gritó aún ruborizado

-¿Por qué?-dijeron los otros al unísono

-Solo no leamos el titulo ¿ok?- los demás solo asintieron

-Bien- continúo Inojin ya menos ruborizado-¿Qué les parece este titulo? "Las mujeres cada mes"

Los chicos se quedaron un poco confundidos porque no entendían el titulo, sin embargo buscaron la página del libro

-Bien…veamos que es lo que dice-dijo Boruto- Mitsuki lo leerá

-¿Por qué yo?-preguntó Mitsuki

-Porque yo leí ese vergonzoso título-Dijo Inojin con un ligero sonrojo

Entonces Mitsuki empezó a leer

-Bueno aquí dice que las mujeres se comportan de manera distinta cada mes, dependiendo de su estado de ánimo…bla bla bla…pueden mostrar sensibilidad y enojo, ¡Creo que lo encontramos amigos!- declaró Mitsuki y los demás lo escuchaban atentamente- Veamos aquí dice que también pueden tener dolores y sentirse incomodas una semana o solo algunos días ya que tienen su…Período mestrual-dijo el peliblanco sonrojado

Toda la sala de la residencia Yamanaka quedó en silencio, mientras los 4 chicos tenían sus mejillas sonrojadas, si bien ya habían tenido una clase sobre eso en la academia, ellos no le habían puesto mucha atención.

-OH…así que era por eso-dijo Shikadai

-Bueno, miren que interesante- dijo Inojin

-oh,vamos, no digan que no sabían lo que era- dijo Boruto con el rostro aún sonrojado

-Al menos ya sabemos lo que le ocurría a Sarada- dijo Mitsuki mientras seguía observando el libro

-¡Claro que lo sabíamos! Solo creía que era algo más interesante- contestó el otro rubio

-¿Saben quien escribió este libro?-preguntó Mitsuki

-No tengo idea, de seguro una chica-respondió Inojin

-¿Cómo tu padre consiguió este libro?- preguntó Shikadai

-No lo sé- respondió el rubio con coleta

-Bueno creo que debemos irnos ¿verdad Mitsuki?-dijo Boruto

-Si, gracias por el libro-dijo Mitsuki-Nos veremos luego

-Si, nos vemos-dijo Inojin

-Yo me quedaré un rato más-dijo Shikadai

Ambos chicos salieron de la casa del Yamanaka, se despidieron y cada quien se iría a sus respectivas casa, Bolt ya no tenía dudas de que era lo que le pasaba a Sarada, además estaba agradecido de ser un chico y no una chica, quizá tenia un poco de lastima por ellas, por todos esos cambios que pasaban. Llegó a su casa y le abrió la puerta su hermana

-Hola Onii-chan – le sonrió Himawari de una manera dulce

-Hola Hima-chan- le dijo un poco desganado

-¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunto Himawari un poco preocupada

-Himawari, lo lamento tanto- dijo abrazándola y se fue a su habitación

-y ahora ¿Qué le paso?- le preguntó la pequeña Uzumaqui a su madre

-No tengo idea hija…-le respondió Hinata confundida

.

.

.

HOLIS no tengo idea de lo que acabó de escribir, solo se me vino la idea y ya, jeje bueno este fue un fic rápido, (lo hice desde mi Tablet) ya que también subí otro capitulo, me inspiré mientras veía tele XD , pensaba hacer el próximo capitulo de una pareja si tienen una pareja en mente déjenla en los comentarios, esperó disfruten este mini fic, si tienen ideas para mejorar estos One-shots déjenlas en los comentarios…Hasta luego amigos :3


	3. Chapter 3: Inohima 3

**DISCLAIMER:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son creación del gran **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Personajes Principales en este one shot: Inojin, Himawari (InoHima 3)**

 **Edad de los personajes: Inojin (9), Himawari (7)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ahora sé quien me gusta**

-¿eh?- preguntó confuso un niño de nueve años, tenía el cabello color rubio y la piel pálida, a unas niñas que lo venían siguiendo desde que salió de la florería de su madre hasta el parque donde estaba jugando con Boruto y Metal Lee.

-Queremos saber quien te gusta Inojin-kun- le decía una de las niñas ligeramente ruborizada

-Lo siento, pero temo que no puedo responderles, además no me gusta ninguna de ustedes- les contesto indiferente

Las niñas se quedaron decepcionadas pues esperaban que el rubio mencionara por lo menos alguno de sus nombres, pero al oír la respuesta de Inojin, se fueron un poco avergonzadas. Inojin no quería darle esperanza a alguna de ellas, pues no pensaba en esas cosas, él solo estaba muy emocionado porque pronto iría a la academia ninja para luego ser un gran ninja como su padre y su madre.

-No quiero molestar, Inojin, pero no se suponía que debías ir al almuerzo que tienes con los Akimichi y los Nara- lo sacó de sus pensamientos Metal Lee

-Tienes razón, casi se me olvida, iré corriendo- dijo mientras se despedía de sus amigos y salía disparado del parque.

Corría los mas rápido que podía, ya que no le gustaba llegar tardea ningún lugar, eso y que tampoco quería ver a su madre enojada porque le daba miedo. Se lamentó de no haber recordado el almuerzo que su madre había planeado desde hace semanas

 _Si llego tarde- pensó- Me meteré en problemas_

Mientras corría le llamo la atención ver que en la casa del séptimo Hokage había una ventana abierta de par en par. A estas horas Hinata-san salía casi siempre a visitar a sus familiares por lo que cerraba todas las ventanas y la puerta antes de irse. Se paró en seco y observó la casa con un poco de curiosidad.

La reconoció al instante, asomada a la ventana se encontraba la hija del Séptimo, su cabello era corto y tenía unos ojos azules muy llamativos y hasta podría decir hermosos. Eso le sorprendió pues ella nunca se quedaba sola en casa. Himawari era la hermana de uno de sus mejores amigos, pero nunca había hablado con ella hasta ahora, las pocas veces que se veían era cuando sus madres se juntaban, intercambiaban recetas o algo por el estilo y cuando Inojin iba a casa de Boruto a jugar, pero ella siempre se quedaba en su cuarto o ayudaba a su madre en la cocina.

Observó mejor a la niña y le pareció muy bonita. No podía ver sus ojos azules, porque los tenía cerrados y parecía estar meditando algo. A Inojin le dio un poco de curiosidad Himawari, porque no se parecía a ninguna de las niñas que el conocía, pues con 7 años algunas de ellas ya iban acosando chicos (incluyéndolo) o eran demasiado temperamentales. Ella parecía tranquila, de las que no se ponen a gritar y pegar por nada.

En ese momento volvió a la realidad y recordó que llegaba tarde al almuerzo que organizo su madre.

-¡Diablos!-gritó

El grito hizo que la pequeña Uzumaqui abriera los ojos de golpe y le miraba confundida. Inojin se puso a correr. Todo se le había olvidado contemplando a la pequeña Himawari.

Cuando llegó al almuerzo, Inojin estaba un poco distraído y distante, ni siquiera lo intimido la mirada regañadora de su madre. Shikadai y Chou Chou lo llamaban varias veces para que dejara de estar pensativo pero a él no le importaba, en ese momento quería conocer y hablar con Himawari, luego Ino lo mandó a comprar algunas cosas. Decidió que iría por la casa del séptimo, para comprobar si ella seguía viendo por la ventana. No hizo caso a Chou Chou ni a Shikadai que le decían para acompañarlo.

No tardó mucho en llegar a la casa del Hokage, no pasaba mucho por allí pero algo en él quería verla, ni él mismo se entendía. Le sorprendió que ella siguiera aún en la ventana, esta vez tenia sus hermosos ojos azules abiertos mirando hacia la nada.

De repente sus ojos se fijaron en él y al ver que había sido descubierto Inojin se sonrojo suavemente y se dispuso a irse.

-Oye- dijo ella tímidamente. Inojin se dio la vuelta lentamente y vio que ella lo miraba con curiosidad-¿Por qué te vas?

-Me mandaron a comprar algunas cosas- dijo rápidamente

-¿Por qué me estabas viendo hace rato?- comentó ella

-B-bueno...es que me sorprendió que no hayas salido con tu madre- le respondió un poco nervioso

-Es que no tenia ganas de salir hoy- le dijo con una mirada un poco triste

-¿Tú hermano no esta? – le preguntó tratando de cambiar de tema

-No, aún no regresa, debe de estar jugando en el parque- le dijo con una tierna sonrisa

Los 2 se sumieron en el silencio, mirándose. Al final Inojin, con una sonrisa rompió el silencio

-Esto parece una historia que me contó mi madre- le dijo

-¿Qué historia?-le preguntó Himawari con curiosidad

-Se llama Romeo y Julieta ¿lo haz escuchado?-Himawari negó con la cabeza

-¿De que trata?- le preguntó

-Es un romance sobre una chica y un chico que se veían a escondidas desde su balcón- le dijo sonriéndole y algo ruborizado

Himawari al escuchar eso se ruborizo demasiado y trataba de ocultar su sonrojo con sus manos

-N-no creo que nos parezcamos- dijo nerviosa y sonrojada

-Creo que tienes razón

-¿Por qué lo dices? –dijo confundida pues no entendía lo que Inojin trataba de decir

-Porque creo que eres mucho más linda que Julieta- dijo sonrojado volteando a otro lado

Himawari se sonrojó tanto que su cara parecía un tomate grande.

-Creo que deberías ir a comprar las cosas que te pidieron-dijo nerviosa

-Creo que tienes razón-le dijo el rubio despidiéndose

-Espera -lo llamo Himawari-¿Volveremos a hablar?- le preguntó Hima aún sonrojada

-Claro que sí Hima-chan, lo prometo, nos veremos luego- le dijo con una sonrisa sincera y lleno de alegría.

-Adiós Inojin-kun- susurró con una sonrisa en su rostro

Inojin Se fue corriendo a comprar las cosas que su madre le había mandado, corría con una sonrisa algo boba pues ahora ya tenia una respuesta para la dichosa pregunta que las niñas de la aldea siempre querían saber _,¿Quién te gusta?,_ aunque Él no lo diría en voz alta, desde hoy sabia que la única chica que le gustaba era Himawari Uzumaqui y trataría de ser su amigo y conocerla o se dejaría de llamar Inojin Yamanaka, era una promesa. Tal vez este encuentro era solo el inicio de algo muy hermoso...

.

.

.

InoHima es vida, InoHima es amor lalalala. Bueno me encanta esta pareja y quería escribir algo sobre ellos :3, también quería aprovechar para decirles que el próximo capitulo de mi fic _¿Dejarte Ir?_ Lo publicare el sábado, bueno si tienen otra pareja en mente o personaje para el próximo One-shot déjenla en los comentarios…Bye


	4. Chapter 4: Borusara

**DISCLAIMER:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son creación del gran **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Personajes Principales en este one shot: Boruto, Sarada (BoruSara)**

 **Edad de los personajes: 17 años**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Quieres hablar del Futuro?**

-Esto es muy aburrido…-sentenció Boruto desesperándose-Ya quiero irme a casa…- agregó mirando por la ventana

Sarada y Boruto se encontraban limpiando la biblioteca de Lady Tsunade.

-Puedes irte. Pero no pienso ayudarte cuando la quinta se entere que no haz terminado de limpiar la biblioteca- replicó Sarada sin dejar de acomodar algunos libros en los estantes. Boruto rió resignadamente

-Sarada, es tarde…- dijo acercándose a la Uchiha- Además tenemos hasta mañana para terminar de limpiar esta vieja biblioteca, eres demasiado testaruda, Sarada- La chica se encogió de hombros

-No te obligo a quedarte, Boruto- aclaró- Pero es lo mínimo que podemos hacer después de casi derrumbar el muro de su casa.

-¿No tienes algo divertido que hacer?, porque ya sabes es viernes por la noche- preguntó Boruto sentándose en una de las sillas

-Quiero hacer muchas cosas, pero es mi deber ordenar esta biblioteca- Boruto resopló

-Es por eso que tú y yo jamás podríamos casarnos- susurró el rubio, sin embargo Sarada logró escucharlo

-¿Qué? –preguntó la Uchiha- Perdón, pero ese no es el motivo por el cual tú y yo no podríamos casarnos. Hay muchos otros motivos- Boruto cambio su cara sonrojada por una confundida

-¿Cómo cuales?- preguntó interesado

-No lo sé hay demasiadas como para decirlas- dijo Sarada indiferente

-Dame un ejemplo- comenzó Boruto incitándola a continuar aquella conversación.

-Que somos rivales- contestó la Uchiha, casi de manera instantánea

-Sabes que eso ya no es cierto…-apuntó. Ella no quería mirarlo a la cara porque se había ruborizado

-Da igual…-dijo Sarada tratando de sonar casual- Ambos sabemos que eso no pasara

-eso quiere decir que no tienes un buen motivo- al rubio le empezaba a divertir esta conversación

-Bueno tú coqueteas con cualquier chica que se te crucé-dijo triunfal- además no eres mi tipo

-Bueno…dejaría de hablar con chicas si es por ti y trataría de conquistarte - dijo con un tono serio

-¡Que estupidez, Boruto!- chillo Sarada harta de la conversación- Sabes que eso es imposible

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Boruto. Sarada ahogó un grito de frustración contra un libro

-Porque tú no podrías seguir mi ritmo de vida- dijo ya empezando a desesperarse

-¿Tu ritmo de vida?

-Exacto- afirmo esperanzada- por ejemplo, yo quiero… viajar antes de se proclamada Hokage y ser la mejor Ninja de la aldea

-Pues yo dije que te protegería así que te acompañaría en tu viaje- replico Boruto con una sonrisa divertida. Sarada ignoro esa parte

-Jamás podría vivir en un departamento. Necesito una casa muy grande y lleno de plantas y espacio para cultivar tomates

-Estoy de acuerdo-interrumpió Boruto- Mientras más grande el jardín habrá más tomates- Sarada apretó las mandíbulas

-Quiero tener…muchos gatos- dijo tratando de no enfurecerse

-Por supuesto, a mi también me gustan los gatos- coincidió riéndose

Ella ya se estaba cansando de esta conversación pero no se rendiría hasta hacer que el Uzumaqui cerrara la boca. No admitiría que no tenía motivos para no poder casarse con él.

\- Y quiero restaurar mi clan, con 6 hijos mínimo-Dijo con aire serio mirando a Boruto a los ojos. Él se ruborizo pero luego sonrió de lado

\- Eso no es problema, Sarada. Con gusto restauraremos el Clan Uchiha

-¡Eres un idiota!- gritó Sarada dispuesta a golpearlo

-No soy un idiota…- dijo esquivando el golpe

\- Y cuando mi hija vaya a la academia, por primera vez, la gente dirá: "Mira ahí va, Mikoto, la hija de Sarada Uchiha…y de un Idiota".

-Hey, bueno se acabó, para empezar no soy un idiota y por seguir ¿Mikoto?

-Así es, Mikoto, en honor a mi abuela. Si no te gusta ese nombre...

-De hecho me gusta –interrumpió Boruto instantáneamente. Sarada abrió la boca sorprendida- Mikoto si es niña y si es varón…

-No va a haber un varón- sentenció Sarada rotunda

-Tiene que haber un varón-replicó Boruto

-¡No va a haber ni una niña ni un niño, tratándose de nosotros!

 _-Raidon_ es un lindo nombre…-dijo Boruto indiferente

-Estas perdiendo tu tiempo…

-Aunque _Shin_ tampoco esta mal

-Muy bien, escucha no vamos a… ¿ _Shin_?-preguntó de pronto Sarada interesada

-¿No te gusta?

-Ese nombre es horrible- respondió con crudeza

-¿Para tanto?

-Si no tengo buenos recuerdos con ese nombre…

Boruto no entendió eso último pero decidió dejarlo pasar, le encantaba esta conversación

-¿Qué te parece _Mitsuo o Hideaki_?-preguntó Sarada

-Me gusta _Mitsuo_ , me gusta mucho. Esta decidido entonces, así se llamara

-Me parece bien-Sarada sonrió olvidando que no debería hacerlo

-Es un buen nombre y queda bien, escucha- dijo parándose en la mesa de la biblioteca- _Mitsuo Uzumaqui_ el mejor alumno de su generación- dijo lleno de orgullo

-Oye-llamó Sarada-¿y que hay del Uchiha?

-muy bien, muy bien… _Mitsuo Uzumaqui Uchiha_ …

-¿y porque no Uchiha Uzumaqui?

-Porque primero va el apellido del padre, Sarada

-Bien…-aceptó con un puchero

-Imagínate cuando repartamos las invitaciones del BABY SHOWER- dijo Boruto sonriendo- "Esta cordialmente invitado al BABY SHOWER de _Mitsuo Uzumaqui Uchiha_ \- Sarada rió divertida

-Ya me imagino los regalos que nos darán nuestros amigos- dijo Sarada con una sonrisa, se veía algo ilusionada

-Ya puedo ver la carita emocionada de Mitsuo cuando le regale su primer cochecito y cuando sea el mejor ninja de su generación o cuando le enseñe el _Rasengan…_

 _-_ Oh, no…-interrumpió Sarada- Mitsuo debe aprender las técnicas del clan Uchiha, primero aprenderá el _Chidori-_ Boruto rodó los ojos

-Bueno ya lo veremos- dijo el rubio- Lo importante es que sea un gran ninja

-Yo podría a enseñarle a conducir- contestó Sarada- ya que su padre es muy malo conduciendo

-Oye recién estoy aprendiendo-replicó el rubio

-Su padre también se mete en incontables problemas y peleas que luego su equipo tiene que solucionar- señalo Sarada acusadora- Yo no quiero que luego nos escriban de la academia quejándose del comportamiento de Mitsuo

-Si eso pasa, tú como Hokage serás la encargada de corregirlo- aviso Boruto

-¿Por qué le das tanta preferencia a Mitsuo y nada a Mikoto?- interrumpió Sarada- Eres machista…

-NO , yo amo a mi princesita- se quejo Boruto-Bueno Mitsuo será el encargado de protegerla porque será la niña mas hermosa de todo el mundo…y no dejare que ningún chico de mente podrida le ponga un solo dedo encima.

-¿Cómo estas seguro de que será tan bonita?-preguntó Sarada -¿Cómo puedes asegurar que los chicos babearan por ella?- Boruto la contemplo unos segundos

\- Porque heredara la hermosura de su madre y algo del encanto de su padre – Sarada le lanzó un libro que él esquivo fácilmente- entonces Mitsuo deberá patear muchos traseros…

-Eres un padre celoso, pero me alegra que seas consciente- dijo Sarada

-Ese soy yo cuando se trata de mi princesita

Sarada meneó la cabeza y sonrió resignada, mirando a Boruto quien también le sonreía. Y de repente se horrorizo al darse cuenta de todo lo que acababa de decir ¿Qué demonios le había pasado?

-L-la conversación estuvo muy simpatica…pero sabemos…que nada de eso pasará

-¿Qué paso Sarada-chan?- le dijo mirándola confundido

-Esta conversación fue demasiado lejos, mejor olvidemos esta conversación – dijo tratando de ocultar su sonrojo- Nosotros casados…absurdo

-No lo es Sarada- le dijo con sinceridad- Seremos la pareja del momento y toda la aldea hablara de nosotros, por un largo tiempo- dijo con una linda sonrisa y un gran brillo en sus ojos

-Boruto…-fue interrumpida

-Todos hablaran de la boda de Boruto y Sarada- Dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-Eso nunca…¡Arhg! Olvídalo- gruñó-¿y porque no la boda Sarada Y Boruto?

-Es igual, aunque aún no se si invitaremos a Shinki y a Yurui, podrían arruinar la fiesta

-¡Ya Basta!- le dijo Sarada al verlo tan ilusionado

-Eso quiere decir que no me amas- preguntó fingiendo una voz temblorosa-Solo me utilizas para reconstruir tu clan ¿verdad?

-Boruto…

-Solo quieres usarme…

-Escúchame…

-¡Yo no soy un juguete!-gritó Dramático

-Yo se que tú…

-Ya no sé si aún quiero casarme contigo- sentenció sentándose en el suelo con los brazos cruzados. Por alguna razón a Sarada le dolió que él haya dicho eso

-Yo…yo…tampoco quería casarme contigo de todas formas—balbuceo la Uchiha- Por eso no quería que esta conversación se alargara

-Hablas por el despecho-dijo Boruto rodando los ojos

-Di lo que quieras, pero jamás encontraras una mejor prometida que yo- Dijo Sarada perdiendo la paciencia

-…y tú jamás encontraras a alguien con el cabello tan lindo y reluciente como el mío- dijo Boruto con aire divertido

-Prefiero el cabello de Mitsuki o el de Inojin- afirmo miliciosa. Boruto abrió los ojos mostrando indignación

-Es todo exijo el divorcio- dijo parándose frente a Sarada

-Mira creo que ya fue suficiente o ¿es que piensas seguir así toda la noche?- le preguntó Sarada

-Solo hasta que aceptes que Tú y yo seremos la pareja perfecta- Respondió con seriedad y con una sonrisa de costado

-Bien... tu y yo seremos la pareja perfecta- dijo a regañadientes

-Bueno cariño, será mejor que me vaya, mañana tengo que ir a entrenar con los chicos-dijo acariciando su mejilla muy cerca de ella

-Dijiste que pararías, Boruto- le dijo empezando a sonrojarse

-Me iba a detener hasta que dijiste que seriamos la pareja perfecta y con eso me diste la esperanza de que todo lo que hablamos hoy no quedara solo en palabras-dijo boruto con aire soñador

-Boruto no va a…

Sarada fue interrumpida cuando los labios de Boruto aprisionaron los suyos. Se quedo absolutamente congelada, tanto que no podía moverse. Boruto posó una mano en la mejilla de Sarada. Ella intento separarse pero se dio cuenta que su brazos no respondían y que empezaba a cerrar sus ojos en respuesta al beso. Se dejo llevar y accedió a las repentinas suplicas de la lengua de su compañero de equipo.

Luego se separaron por falta de aire. Boruto observó a Sarada que aún tenía lo ojos cerrados, las mejillas rojas, sus labios de un color rosa natural; tenía ganas de besarla de nuevo. Se acerco una vez más a su rostro y depositó un dulce y tierno beso. Ella sintió un escalofrió

-Espero que volvamos a hablar de nuestro futuro, Sarada- le dijo abrazándola y luego se dirigió a la puerta- Dulces sueños Sarada-chan.

Sarada lo vio marcharse aún aturdida pero con una sonrisa dulce en su rosto "Nuestro dulce futuro"- pensó ella

.

.

.

Borusara :3, esperó les guste… HASTA PRONTO, se me acabo el tiempo libre pero no se preocupen mi otro fic será actualizado el sábado, dejen en los comentarios los personajes que quieren que aparezcan en el siguiente fic.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son creación del gran **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Personajes Principales en este one shot: Casi todos XD**

 **Edad de los personajes: 17años, Himawari(15)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Juguemos en el armario**

Chou Chou jugaba con una pelota intentando no aburrirse. Era probablemente una de las reuniones más aburridas de su vida. Miró el resto de la sala, todos parecían pensar igual que ella. De pronto se le ocurrió una idea para hacer esta reunión un poco más interesante.

-Chicos, escúchenme- dijo llamando la atención de los presentes- ¿Qué les parece si jugamos en el armario?

Todos la miraron confundidos pero con interés, pues algunos ya estaban a punto de irse a sus casas.

-Me parece una gran idea- respondió Yodo, quien también había sido invitada- Podemos utilizar el armario que esta ahí, Himawari dijo que sus padres tardarían en llegar.

Todos asintieron poniéndose de pie y comenzaron a acercarse al armario

-No entiendo- Dijo Sarada-¿De que trata el juego?

\- Bueno mi querida Sarada, es igual que jugar a la botella, solo que en vez de dar un beso en público, te vas al armario con una persona por 5 minutos- dijo Chou Chou con naturalidad

\- ¡¿Qué hacen ahi?!- preguntó Sarada algo alarmada

\- Tranquila, Sara-chan, es solo un beso

Sarada no estaba muy convencida pero sabía que no le quedaría opción, tendría que jugar.

Todos se encontraban sentados en el suelo, intercalados un chico y una chica. Sarada miraba a todos. No tenia de que preocuparse después de todo ellos eran sus amigos, ahí estaban: Himawari, Yodo, Shinki, Metal Lee, Kotomi, el grupo Ino-Shika-Cho y sus compañeros de equipo .Al parecer ellos no estaban tan nerviosos como ella.

-Muy bien ¿Quién quiere girar la botella?- preguntó Chou dejando la botella en el centro

-Yo empezaré-dijo Yodo girando la botella. Todos miraban atentamente la botella hasta que fue a parar en Shikadai. Ambos se miraron y luego caminaron en silencio hasta el armario. Pasados los 5 minutos Himawari abrió la puerta del armario y ambos salieron con una sonrisa algo boba.

"Eso fue interesante" pensó Yodo volviendo a su lugar

-¿Ahora quien?- preguntó Metal Lee

-Yo lo haré- respondió una voz masculina. Todos lo miraron. Era un chico alto, pálido de cabello rubio y ojos verdes. Giro la botella y todos aguardaron. Esta fue a parar en Himawari. Ambos caminaron hacia el armario, él caminaba normal y Himawari daba pequeños saltos claramente estaba nerviosa. Ambos entraron y quedaron mirándose.

-Realmente no tengo idea de que debo hacer- dijo Inojin agachando la cabeza. Himawari tomo la iniciativa se acerco al rubio y se puso de puntitas para rodear su cuello. Él hizo lo mismo con su cintura. Se miraron unos segundos y luego se besaron. Himawari sintió un ligero cosquilleo en los labios. Después de unos segundos se separaron y comenzaron a reír. Himawari podía sentir el alentó de Inojin sobre su frente.

-Tienes una hermosa sonrisa- le dijo Inojin

Himawari agradecía la oscuridad porque sino se notaria el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Deberíamos salir alguna vez….-dijo el rubio ligeramente sonrojado

-Se acabo el tiempo- dijo Chou Chou abriendo la puerta. Todos, los miraron con una cara pícara, excepto Boruto

-Inojin, si te vuelves a acercar a mi hermana, te juro que voy a golpearte- dijo Boruto frunciendo el ceño. Inojin salió con una sonrisa y Himawari sonrojada

Todos volvieron a sentarse y ahora era el turno de Chou Chou de girar la Botella

La botella giraba y giraba. Y se detuvo enfrente de un muchacho de cabello blanco y ojos ámbar.

-Es su turno chicos- dijo Sarada lanzándole una sonrisa picara a su amiga.

Mitsuki se dirigió al armario algo serio mientras Chou Chou iba con una gran sonrisa. Al entrar Mitsuki se quedó parado en frente de Chou mirándola fijamente

-Es hora de acabar con esto- dijo Chou al tiempo que jalaba al chico de la camiseta y lo besaba de una manera un tanto extraña para el chico, porque él creía que debía tomar la iniciativa. Mitsuki se sorprendió un poco por la manera en que ella lo besaba pero no tardo en corresponderle, el beso empezó a hacerse un poco más apasionado. Sin embargo se separaron por falta de aire

-Sabes esto confirma que estas enamorado de mí- dijo Chou Chou burlándose del chico

-Creo que solo demostró que te gusto más de lo que pensaba- contestó Mitsuki acercándose a ella de forma retadora

-Chicos el tiempo acabó- Dijo Yodo abriendo la puerta

Ambos salieron Chou Chou caminaba delante de él como si nada hubiera pasado, mientras Mitsuki regresaba con el cabello totalmente despeinado

-¿Qué tal se lo han pasado?- preguntó Shikadai haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran ligeramente

-Nada mal- contestó Chou indiferente, todos rieron con esa respuesta

-Muy bien Boruto, es tu turno- dijo Mitsuki mirándolo con una sonrisa

-Bien, pero no es la gran cosa- dijo Boruto restándole importancia

Giro la botella y la miró con desinterés, hasta que se detuvo frente a cierta chica de ojos ónix

-¡Sarada entraras con Boruto!- gritó Kotomi emocionada

-¿Yo?-preguntó ella avergonzada. Sus amigas lo habían hecho pero ella estaba segura que no era capaz de besar a un chico menos a Boruto Uzumaki. Ambos se dirigieron al armario y apenas entraron escucharon como cerraban la puerta con llave

-¿Qué demonios?- Dijo Boruto intentando abrirla

-Chicos abran la puerta en este instante- gritó Sarada golpeando la puerta

-Lo siento, pero es para que no se les ocurra escapar- dijo Metal Lee mientras reía

-No creo que nos dejen salir si no nos besamos- dijo Boruto más para si mismo que para Sarada.

-No tienes que besarme si no quieres- le dijo Sarada sentándose en el piso

-No dije que no quisiera- dijo rascándose la nuca

Sarada lo miró sorprendida y ruborizada ¿Acababa de decir que quería besarla?

-Se que probablemente te suene bobo-dijo el rubio-pero no hubiera querido estar con nadie más en este armario Sarada-chan

-Boruto…yo pienso lo mismo...-dijo sintiendo que la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas

-¡Les queda un minuto!-gritó Inojin detrás de la puerta

-Entonces no esperemos más, Sarada- le susurró al oído

Dicho esto el muchacho la tomo de la cintura y le deposito un dulce beso en los labios. Ella lo tomo de los hombros profundizando más el beso. Era un beso tierno, profundo y plasmaba los sentimientos de ambos. Simplemente era perfecto

-Vaya yo creí que los encontraríamos a cada uno en un extremo del armario sin siquiera haberse tocado- Dijo Shinki. Ambos se separaron y contemplaron a todos sus amigos observándolos

-Que lindos se veían, hermanito- chilló Himawari enseñándoles a ambos una foto en su teléfono

-Bien que les parece, si vamos por algo de comer-dijo Shikadai

-Si tanto romance me dio hambre- dijo Kotomi dirigiéndose a la cocina

-Kotomi-chan ¿No quieres entrar al armario conmigo?- le preguntó Metal Lee haciendo que Kotomi se avergonzara y quiera golpearlo

Sarada estaba a punto de salir cuando alguien la agarro del brazo

-¿Qué pasa, Boruto?- le preguntó confundida la Uchiha

-Sarada, yo quiero repetir lo del armario- le dijo Boruto ruborizado-Porque 5 minutos no son suficientes para estar a solas contigo

Sarada sonrió antes de darle un abrazó a su compañero de equipo.

-Podremos continuarlo luego, ahora tengo hambre- dijo dándole el poke Uchiha y luego le dio un beso.

Esta fue la mejor reunión a la que ambos habían asistido

.

.

.

Holis amigos :3 aquí les traje un nuevo capi. Esperó les guste este mini fic . Ya tengo las ideas para los próximos fics pero si tienen personajes en mente dejenlos en los comentarios. ¿Que les parecería un MITSUSARA? aunque yo shippeo el BORUSARA. No se quería hacer un one-shot de ellos después de ver imagenes en tumblr .Se despide Yane. Hasta la próxima


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son creación del gran **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Personajes Principales en este one shot: Chou Chou, Karui, Chouji**

 **Edad de los personajes: Chou Chou(16)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mi pequeña mariposa aprendió a volar**

-Que sí, padre

-Que no, Chou Chou

-Que sí

-Que no

-Que sí, señor celos

-Que no señorita, solo pienso en mí

-¡Oh ya basta! ¡Madre! ¿Haz escuchado lo que me ha dicho?

-¿Podrían dejar de pelear? Intento leer- como siempre, Karui intentaba no perder la calma, pues según varios libros, decían que las madres debían ser comprensivas y mantener la calma siempre, cosa que para ella era un poco difícil.

-Querida, no estamos peleando-intentó convencer el patriarca Akimichi- solo estamos debatiendo diferentes puntos de vista.

-¿Debatiendo?-bufó Chou Chou- Estamos en una pelea

-Debate

-¡Pelea!

-¡Debate!

-¡Pele…!

-¡YA BASTA!- Karui se puso de pie, donde intentaba leer, estaba a punto de sacar su espada.

-Madre, fue papá quien inicio todo…-trato de defenderse la pequeña Akimichi

-Tú lo continuaste-bufó- Estoy harta de sus peleas por cosas insignificantes

-Esto no es insignificante-siseó Chouji

-¡Por favor! Mamá, dime que tiene de malo que quiera salir con Mitsuki, ¿Eh?

-Bueno yo no creo…-movió su cabeza confusa

-¿Qué tiene de malo? ¡¿Qué tiene de malo?! ¡Todo!- Chouji parecía al borde de la histeria-Eres muy joven para salir con chicos además ¿Acaso no sabes quien es su padre?

-Padre tengo 16, además él no es como su padre, es muy diferente- defendió

-Ella tiene razón, quizás…-intentó decir Karui

-¡No lo eres! Es decir no puedes ir por ahí saliendo con chicos " _extraños"_ , además de ser peligrosos-miro a su hija como si lo que acababa de decir fuera obvio-¿Verdad, cariño?

-Lo que pasa es que…-parecía a punto de perder la paciencia

-¡YA NO SOY UNA BEBE!- gritó Chou Chou

-¡Aún eres pequeña!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que sí!

-¡Ya estoy harta!- Karui parecía totalmente enojada- ¡Ya me hartaron con esta estúpida discusión!

-Karui, yo…

-¡Nada, Chouji! Tú- lo señalo- y tú- señalo a su hija- Deben aprender a respetarse mutuamente

-¡Yo no hice nada!-trato de librarse su hija

-Claro que sí-acusó a su hija- Tú sabes que no debes de decirle ese tipo de cosas a tu padre, sabes como se pone, y tú- volvió a señalar a su esposo-¡También sabes como es ella! Deberías entenderla.

-Mamá…- dijo Chou tratando de calmar a su madre quien se veía alterada

-Nada, Chou Chou- Ouch, eso dolió. Les lanzo a su esposo y a su hija una mirada que en realidad asustaba - Aceptémoslo los 2 necesitan hablar a solas- comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta

-¡Karui!

-¡Mamá!

-Nada-dijo cortante- No quiero que salgan hasta que arreglen las cosas. Y si no las solucionan…- sacó su espada dando una _advertencia-_ no volveré a hablarle a ninguno de los 2 en muy buen tiempo- su tono de voz decía que no mentía

Y tras decir eso, salió de la habitación dando un portazo claramente enojada

Chouji y Chou Chou se miraron y al mismo tiempo gritaron:

-¡Todo es tu culpa!

Ambos se cruzaron de brazos, y se sentaron en distintas partes de la habitación, algunas veces se lanzaban una mirada enojada. Estuvieron tres minutos en silencio, hasta que él líder del clan Akimichi rompió el silencio

-Chou, lo lamento

-No- lo miró- Yo lo siento…No debí…

-No te disculpes. Es solo…el hecho que quieras salir con chicos. Quiero decir ¿es necesario que lo hagas?- los ojos de este reflejaban tristeza

-Claro que no- negó con la cabeza- Es solo que… él me gusto desde ya hace un tiempo y quería salir con él.

-De acuerdo…solo no vuelvas a decirme cosas como esa. Mejor sería que hablaras de esto con tu madre. ¿Te parece bien?

-Estas diciendo que yo tuve la culpa, por pedirte permiso…

-¿Lo ves? Empezaremos a pelear otra vez, todo por solo pedirte algo

-¡Agh!

Volvieron a su anterior postura. Pasaron algunos minutos y ahora la menor se animo a hablar

-Lo lamento, padre

-Hay momentos en que siento que no te importo- en sus ojos ya no reflejaba tristeza ni nostalgia; reflejaban dolor. Chou al ver esto no pudo evitar que se le formara un nudo en la garganta

-No digas eso- se acercó a su padre para abrazarlo. Él le respondió el abrazo y cuando se soltaron, ambos estaban con ojos llorosos. Chou Chou ya había comenzado a llorar

-No llores- le pidió Chouji a su hija

-Nunca, vuelvas a decir que no me importas- le respondió

-Es que…enserio. Tendrías razón en pensar en mi como alguien demasiado sobre protector, te podía proteger cuando eras más pequeña pero ahora…

-No padre, todo lo que haz hecho por mi esta bien, además en comparación contigo soy pequeña

-Sabes, no puedo creer lo rápido que haz crecido

-Tienes, razón-dijo limpiándose las lágrimas y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa-aún recuerdo cuando peinabas mí cabello

-Ino odiaba cuando peinaba tu cabello- Chouji rió al recordar- decía que te lo dejaba todo enredado. Que entonces veía porque yo no me peinaba

-También me llevabas a muchas partes- prosiguió su hija- Todo eso debió ser difícil para ambos

-Claro que no- interrumpió Chouji- Ir contigo a todos esos lugares me hacia realmente feliz

-¿Qué hay de cuando no podía dormir por las noches?-preguntó la morena-¿Cuándo me asustaban todas esas estúpidas cosas que resultaban no ser ciertas?

-Eras valiente-Chou Chou lo miró dudosa- Créeme es tan cierto como que tus padres son ninjas y como que quieres a un reptil como novio- se mofó

-Tú sabes de que habló. Tú me cantabas. Tú me tranquilizabas. Tú…- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y una vez más comenzó a llorar- Tienes razón soy una egoísta. Yo...

-Déjame continuar- la cortó de repente-Tienes 16. Yo ahora soy un tanto conservador. ¡Vamos! Tengo muchos años más que tú. Sé que no piensas como yo, mas bien yo debería ser quien intente pensar como tú. Sé que con mi protección no puedes ir muy lejos y por eso te queda soñar. Eres mi niña y sabes que siempre vas a serlo. Mía y de tu madre. ¿Lo entiendes?

Chou asintió cuidadosamente intentando sin éxito limpiar las lágrimas que corrían libremente por sus mejillas.

-No podre retenerte para siempre como una bebé. Debes extender tus alas, no debes quedarte. Seguro lograras alcanzar muchos de tus sueños. Debes volar lejos, hasta donde tu corazón y tu mente estén seguros que tú serás feliz. Y no creas que te estoy echando de la casa- ambos nos reímos

-Padre me encanto hablar contigo- dijo sonriéndole ayudándolo a levantarse- ¿Se termino la plática?

-Bien, ahora debes ir a prepararte

-¿Prepararme?- le dijo confundida

-El reptil vendrá pronto-dijo con una sonrisa burlona

Ambos salieron de la habitación y se encontraron con la escena más extraña. Karui hablaba alegremente con Mitsuki en la sala.

-¡¿Mitsuki?!- preguntó sorprendida y nerviosa la menor de los Akimichi

-Hola, Chou ¿Ya estas lista?- le dijo sonriéndole

-Espérame un minuto- dicho esto se fue corriendo al baño a arreglarse un poco

Chouji se sentó al frente del muchacho lanzándole unas miradas un tanto extrañas, al notar esto Karui no podía evitar una sonrisa. Luego Chou regresó

-Ya estoy lista, ¿Nos vamos?- le preguntó al peliblanco

-Bien, vámonos-dijo Mitsuki levantándose de su asiento

-Vuelvan temprano-ordenó Chouji

-No se preocupe, la traeré temprano-dijo Mitsuki mientras se despedía de los Akiminichi

Ambos salieron, su hija parecía muy feliz al lado de aquel misterioso muchacho, mientras veían como se tomaban de la mano.

-Nuestra mariposa vuela lejos- dijo Karui dándole un beso en la mejilla a su esposo

.

.

.

AHHHHHHH AQUÍ OTRO CAPI. Esperó les guste :3 tengo tiempo libre así que actualizare muy pronto mis Fics. Al fin termine todos los proyectos de mi cole :D. Nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo cuídense


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son creación del gran **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Personajes Principales en este one shot: Boruto, Sarada, Mitsuki**

 **Edad de los personajes: 16 años**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Boruto se encontraba escuchando la radio como hipnotizado. Escuchaba una canción algo lenta pero bonita recordando los horribles instantes que vivió ese día junto a su equipo. Su mirada fue a parar en Sarada, la cual tenía una mirada llena de tristeza, al parecer trataba de que sus lágrimas no cayeran y en ese momento estaba cabizbaja, seguramente lamentándose en silencio. Boruto se quedó observándola sintiendo que era su culpa que ella estuviera en ese estado.

-Sarada…-dijo atrayendo la atención de la chica- Ya no estés triste

-¿Cómo puedo no estarlo?- preguntó con voz entrecortada-Él se fue y todo es mi culpa…

-¡No es tu culpa!-gritó Boruto- Todos decidimos aceptar la misión

-No hubiéramos ido si yo no les hubiera insistido- dijo mientras lagrimas caían libremente por su rostro

 ** _Flash back:_**

 _El equipo 7 había tenido una misión importante de investigar una base de ninjas renegados, debían ver si había rastro de que pueda haber un ataque contra la aldea. Se sorprendieron al ver que la organización se llamaba "Renacimiento de Akatsuki" los tres ninjas se sorprendieron, ya que conocían muy bien la historia de aquella organización. Pero lo que más les sorprendió en especial a Mitsuki fue que el padre de este era uno de los miembros principales, si es que no era el líder. Eso fue un golpe bastante duro para Mitsuki, que tenía la esperanza que su padre dejara el mal y pudiera tomar otro camino, sin embargo esa esperanza fue deshecha en ese instante._

 _Cuando estaban por irse un grupo de por lo menos 12 ninjas los acorralaron, diciendo que debían asesinarlos pues ellos sabían demasiado. Boruto fue el primero en atacar usando los clones de sombra, Sarada activo su SHARINGAN y trataba de proteger la información que habían conseguido y Mitsuki le cubría la espalda a la chica, mientras también atacaba a algunos de los ninjas. Los ninjas con los que luchaban eran bastante fuertes por lo que les costaba un poco combatirlos; de un momento a otro durante la pelea apareció el padre de Mitsuki, se sorprendió al ver a su hijo en aquel lugar, pero dijo que no tenía tiempo para saludarlo de manera paternal ya que estaba ocupado. Su verdadero objetivo era ponerle **el sello maldito** al hijo del hokage. El equipo empezó una lucha contra Orochimaru pero para su desgracia los ninjas con los que luchaban antes también los atacaban por lo que Boruto tuvo que luchar contra Orochimaru solo, Sarada y Mitsuki trataban de acabar con los demás ninjas, pero estos traían más refuerzos que eran mucho más poderosos._

 _Todo parecía estar perdido, Orochimaru acorraló a Boruto y estaba apunto de colocarle el sello maldito, en ese momento Mitsuki usando el Jutsu de estiramiento empujo a Boruto._

 _Boruto, Sarada y hasta Orochimaru se sorprendieron de lo que acababa de ocurrir, Mitsuki estaba recibiendo la mordida a manos de su propio padre._

 _-¡Mitsuki!-gritaron los otros 2 ninjas del equipo 7_

 _De pronto Orochimaru lo soltó haciendo que Mitsuki cayera al piso, Sarada corrió a revisarlo, él se encontraba en el suelo con la marca del sello en su cuello, haciendo que este convulsionara de una manera un poco perturbadora. A diferencia de lo que le pasó al padre de Sarada; en Mitsuki el sello hizo efecto en muy corto tiempo, Mitsuki se encontraba rodeado de oscuridad, no era la persona que Boruto y Sarada conocían pero lo que más les sorprendió y asustó fue la manera en que acabó con algunos de los ninjas con los que antes luchaban, no tenia piedad y los asesinaba de forma rápida, algunos de ellos lograron huir, luego volteo a ver a sus compañeros de equipo, principalmente a Boruto, se dispuso a atacarlo cuando de repente Sarada se colocó delante de Bolt y con lagrimas en los ojos le dijo: **Mitsuki por favor detente, tú no quieres hacer esto, nosotros somos tus amigos…por favor regresa.**_ - _dijo con algo de desesperación en su voz._

 _Mitsuki al oír y ver a su compañera de equipo se detuvo, las marcas del sello empezaron a desvanecerse y calló desmayado, luego Boruto cansado tanto física como emocionalmente también se desmayo. En este momento Orochimaru escapó_

 _Boruto al despertar, se encontraba en el hospital de Konoha lo primero que vio fue a Sarada sentada a su lado y luego a sus padres quien también se encontraban en la habitación_

 _-¿Dónde esta Mitsuki?- fue lo primero que preguntó Boruto al despertar_

 _-él se fue Boruto-dijo Sarada con un tono de rabia y trsiteza- Dejo la aldea_

 _-De seguro tenía miedo de hacerles daño a ustedes- dijo Naruto tratando de tranquilizarlos_

 _Sarada abrazó a Boruto mientras el también se sentía decepcionado, "Yo debi recibir esa mordida no él"- con este pensamiento prometió que encontrarían a Mitsuki, así sea lo último que haga_

 ** _Fin del Flash back_**

Se levantó de aquella vieja silla, que crujió al levantarse, y se coloco frente a Sarada. La chica lo miró con sus ojos negros aún con algunas lágrimas y frunció un poco el ceño al ver como Boruto le ofrecía una mano. Como si fueran a bailar aquella canción que sonaba en la radio. Sarada la tomo entre vacilante y cansada aquella situación.

Sarada se aferro a las 2 manos que Boruto le ofrecía sintiendo que podía caerse si soltaba sus manos. Agarrando sus dos manos, Bolt la arrastro al centro de la oficina del Hokage donde esperaban a que Naruto hablara con ellos de la misión y sobre Mitsuki.

-¿Bailarías conmigo, Sarada?- La chica no contestó pero tampoco se negó

Boruto intentó que Sarada se moviera y con sus dos manos empezó a moverle los brazos intentando sonreír y animar a su compañera de equipo, Sarada mantenía una cara confundida hasta que sonrió. Boruto al ver la sonrisa de Sarada, soltó una de sus manos y le dio una vuelta. Mientras la radio aún seguía dando esa linda canción.

Sarada sintió como Boruto le daba vueltas y sintió unas ganas gigantes de reírse y sonreír después de aquellas dolorosas horas. Río al bailar de una forma ridícula con Bolt. Se le escapo una risa al ver que era ella quien le daba una vuelta a su compañero.

Boruto sonrió al ver como su propósito de animar a Sarada estaba funcionando. Siguieron bailando hasta que se quedaron juntos, ambos apoyaban su cabeza en el hombro del otro

-Espero que ya no estés tan triste, Sarada – susurró Boruto

-Gracias…-le respondió la chica aún abrazada a él

Sarada se encontraba tan bien así, con alguien que la apoyaba y la hacia sentirse mejor…pero recordó que Mitsuki también hacía eso. Dolía tanto pensar en él y en las cosas que le dijo antes de marcharse, le dolía no haber evitado que se fuera, cuando lo siguió, en parte agradecía que su padre la siguiera por lo menos tuvo un hombro donde llorar en esos momentos. La canción de pronto empezó a acabarse y ambos se separaron.

-Debemos encontrarlo, Boruto- dijo Sarada decidida

-Lo haremos Sarada, después de todo prometimos estar siempre juntos

Se hizo el silencio y Boruto miró a Sarada intentando descifrar que debía hacer en ese momento. Un ANBU entró por la puerta informando que el HOKAGE llegara en un momento.

Sarada volvió a poner una cara triste y seria, Boruto intentaba con todo su ser no culparse de que Mitsuki se hubiera ido y hubiese dejado a sus mejores amigos con los ánimos por los suelos. Al menos no esa noche

-Creo que sé donde esta Mitsuki…- dijo entrando el padre de Boruto interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

.

.

.

Holis, como les había dicho tengo tiempo libre así que acabo de hacer este mini Fic( fue un poco improvisado), me llego la inspiración y lo hice, adoro el Team Konohamaru (Son tan aagsjhsaha), yo me imagine la canción ENCHANTED de Owl city como música de fondo en este fic, pero ustedes imagínensela con la canción que más les guste. Dejen en los comentarios los personajes que quieren que aparezcan en el siguiente capitulo. Cuídense les manda un beso Yane :3


	8. Chapter 8: ¿MitsuSara? o

**DISCLAIMER:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son creación del gran **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Personajes Principales en este one shot: Mitsuki, Sarada**

 **Edad de los personajes: 17 años**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **La nota de papel**

Ahí estaban, en una clase de capacitación para ninjas médicos, algo que para ambos jóvenes del equipo Konohamaru era totalmente innecesario, es que ellos ya sabían lo que el maestro estaba explicando, como no saberlo pues eran el pupilo y la hija de la mejor ninja medico de Konoha, Sakura Uchiha, pero ella misma decía que era necesario que asistan y bueno no pudieron negarse.

¿Quieres pasar notas? Esta clase es insoportable ¿Cómo puede el maestro hablar tanto? **(Sarada)**

Por supuesto que quiero. Estoy mucho más aburrido que tú. No entiendo porque Sakura-sensei nos obliga a escuchar toda esta información innecesaria, si nosotros ya la sabemos **(Mitsuki)**

Tienes razón le echare en cara todo esto a mi madre cuando llegué a casa **(Sarada)**

Créeme tu madre me ha hecho leer tantos libros y me ha dado tantas lecciones que estoy seguro que podría explicar mejor que el profesor **(Mitsuki)**

Pobre de ti…Yo no sé si podría haber leído esa cantidad de libros, por cierto ¿Dónde estuviste anoche? Pensé que habías dicho que ibas a venir **(Sarada)**

Lo siento, Karin nos dijo que debía ayudarla a ordenar su laboratorio. Otra vez **(Mitsuki)**

¿Cómo ha quedado? **(Sarada)**

Casi igual, solo que lo pintamos de color blanco, le pusimos unas nuevas repisas e implementamos más cosas, incluso le pusimos un sofá y una cafetera **(Mitsuki)**

¿Una cafetera? Pero si tú y ella odian el café. Quizá pronto vaya a visitar a Karin, hace tiempo que no la veo **(Sarada)**

Si pero a algunas personas como a ti les gusta. Estoy seguro de que Karin también te echa de menos, ¿Quieres venir hoy? **(Mitsuki)**

Claro, seria agradable verla. Entonces solo para aclarar ¿vendrás esta noche? No te emociones pero extrañe tu compañía…incluso Daisuke preguntó por ti, le gusta jugar contigo cuando vienes de visita, **(Sarada)**

Podría ir cuando tu padre este dormido, algunas veces siento que me quiere matar con la mirada, podemos hacer algo divertido esta noche ¿Qué dices? **(Mitsuki)**

 ** _Y esa era solo la primera parte de la nota que hemos estado pasándonos desde hace un buen rato.- pensó Sarada_**

La exposición del maestro era demasiado aburrida, por lo que Sarada le dio una idea a Mitsuki, quien se sentaba a su costado, ambos habían empezado a pasarse notas, sin que el profesor se diera cuenta, cosa que no era muy difícil porque se habían sentado en los últimos asientos. La nota cada vez era más interesante por lo que ambos trataban de contener la risa al leer lo que el otro había escrito Mitsuki volvió a pasarle la nota a Sarada cuando de pronto…

-Así que ¿pasando notas en mi clase?-dijo el maestro claramente enojado- Yo creo que no señorita Uchiha

El maestro le quitó la nota y volvió al frente de la clase y se la dio a una chica de la primera fila

-Puede leerla en voz alta, señorita- dijo el profesor

La chica leyó las primeras líneas, sonriendo y luego frunció el entrecejo luego de eso empezó a leer

 _"¿Quieres pasar notas?"-_ citó- _Esta clase es insoportable "¿Cómo puede el maestro hablar tanto?"_ las cejas del maestro se fruncieron mientras los miraba a través de sus gafas.- Continúe señorita- dijo airadamente

" _Por supuesto que quiero. Estoy mucho más aburrido que tú. No entiendo porque Sakura-sensei nos obliga a escuchar toda esta información innecesaria, si nosotros ya la sabemos_ " Había murmullos por parte de toda la clase

La mandíbula de Mitsuki se desencajo y Sarada no pudo evitar sonreír ante su expresión. Al parecer no pensaba que el maestro seria capaz de leer la nota frente a toda la clase.

 _"Tienes razón le echare en cara todo esto a mi madre cuando llegué a casa"._ La chica hizo una pausa antes de continuar- " _Créeme tu madre me ha hecho leer tantos libros y me ha dado tantas lecciones que estoy seguro que podría explicar mejor que el profesor"_ el profesor le lanzó a Mitsuki una mirada enojada, Mitsuki solo se encogió de hombros.

 _"Pobre de ti…Yo no sé si podría haber leído esa cantidad de libros, por cierto ¿Dónde estuviste anoche? Pensé que habías dicho que ibas a venir"_ La sonrisa de la Uchiha desapareció. El profesor, el cual parecía absolutamente perplejo, estaba sin soltar palabra alguna, por lo que la chica continuó

 _"Lo siento, Karin nos dijo que debía ayudarla a ordenar su laboratorio. Otra vez"-_ dijo restándole importancia a esa parte

 _"¿Cómo ha quedado?"_ la clase entera estaba completamente atenta ahora, escuchando con atención la nota. Se podría decir que la nota tenía más atención que la clase. Las personas habían parado de pasarse sus propias notas y parecían aliviados de que sus notas no hayan sido descubiertas

 _"Casi igual, solo que lo pintamos de color blanco, le pusimos unas nuevas repisas e implementamos más cosas, incluso le pusimos un sofá y una cafetera"_ La chica que estaba leyendo parecía un poco avergonzada, pues ella creía _otras cosas._

 _"¿Una cafetera? Pero si tú y ella odian el café. Quizá pronto vaya a visitar a Karin, hace tiempo que no la veo "_ Todos los que estaban en la clase se giraron a ver a Mitsuki. La mayoría de ellos alejaron sus vasos de café de él, como si tuviese una enfermedad que pudiera contaminar su preciada bebida.

 _"Si pero a algunas personas como a ti les gusta. Estoy seguro de que Karin también te echa de menos, ¿Quieres venir hoy?"_

 _"Claro, seria agradable verla. Entonces solo para aclarar ¿vendrás esta noche? No te emociones pero extrañe tu compañía"-_ ante este comentario la chica se puso roja y todas las persona incluyendo el profesor habían volteado a mirar a Sarada y Mitsuki , haciendo que la azabache se ruborizara- _incluso Daisuke preguntó por ti, le gusta jugar contigo cuando vienes de visita._

 _"Podría ir cuando tu padre este dormido, algunas veces siento que me quiere matar con la mirada, podemos hacer algo divertido esta noche ¿Qué dices?"_ La poca gente que no los había estado mirando lo hacía ahora. Las chicas miraban con algo de molestia a Sarada y los chicos miraban a Mitsuki de una manera bastante fría, obviamente estaban malinterpretando. Parecía que al profesor estaba a punto de darle un ataque cardiaco, su cara estaba bastante roja y una gran vena sobresalía de su frente

 ** _"_** _Me parece bien, hubiera invitado a más personas, para ver una película, pero Boruto esta enfermo y Chou Chou tiene un entrenamiento mañana, mejor vemos una película con Daisuke" **(Sarada)-**_ cuando la chica dijo esto todos parecían haberse tranquilizado, al parecer todo el salón había malinterpretado esa parte de la nota

 _"Me parece una gran idea. Oye La peluca del maestro se esta cayendo de su cabeza" **(Mitsuki)-** _ El profesor se tocó la cabeza, su rostro estaba volviéndose cada vez más rojo. Casi comparándose con el anterior Sonrojo de Sarada

" _Ya me di cuenta ¡Para de reírte! ¡El profesor se va a dar cuenta!_ "- Sarada miró a Mitsuki, esperando que él estuviera igual de avergonzado, pero parecía estar de lo más tranquilo incluso parecía estarse divirtiendo

 _"¿Cómo no me voy a reír? Esa peluca es más falsa, parece que la han fabricado con pelo de mono **(Mitsuki)** \- l_a espalda de Mitsuki empezó a agitarse por la risa y el profesor les lanzó una mirada que les daba a entender que estaban muertos

 _"No me sorprende, porque no tienes novia"_ todos volvieron a mirar a Mitsuki, pues no creían que él no tuviera una novia " _Apuesto que nunca haz besado a una chica" **(Sarada)**_

 _"Sabes ahora me dan ganas de besarte"_ la chica se trabó con la palabra besarte _"Pero no quiero tener problemas con Boruto" ( **Mitsuki)**_

 _"Deja de escribir tonterías"_ Sarada se ruborizó enormemente por lo que acababa de leer la chica, mientras Mitsuki, se puso algo nervioso, todos lo miraban de una manera bastante extraña, algunos creían que Boruto y Sarada tenían una relación, pero la verdad era que solo eran amigos; y empezaron a murmurar cosas.

Afortunadamente el timbre sonó anunciando que la capacitación había terminado. Mitsuki sacó a Sarada rápidamente antes de que el profesor los detuviera para hablar sobre mandarse notas en la clase, lo único que les preocupaba era que Sakura se enterara de lo que había sucedido.

Cuando estuvieron cerca de la puerta, Mitsuki agarró a Sarada de la muñeca haciéndola voltear y la beso, un beso rápido que duró solo unos segundos lo suficiente para dejar en **Shock** a Sarada

"Solo fue un beso de amigos, no tenemos porque decirle a nadie" susurró luego se separó de Sarada y le dijo-"Se nos hace tarde debemos apurarnos si queremos ver a Karin"

Sarada simplemente asintió y siguió a su compañero de equipo "Si claro un beso de amigos…" pensó la Uchiha mientras sonreía

.

.

.

¿Que tal estuvo? ¿Horrible? ¿Malo? ...¿Que les pareció? Mitsusara (Aunque leve) lalalalala, ya sé es que no tengo idea de lo que me pasó, esperó les guste , soy fan Borusara (adoro esa pareja *o*) pero quería probar algo nuevo, Mitsuki es uno de mis personajes favoritos y bueno es difícil escribir sobre El . Hasta la próxima dejen sus reviews y los personajes que quieren que aparezcan en el próximo one-shot, pensaba en escribir sobre Shikadai. Les manda un beso Yane :3


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son creación del gran **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Personajes Principales en este one shot: Chou Chou, Himawari, Shikadai, Inojin**

 **Edad de los personajes: Ino-Shika-Cho (16) Himawari(14)**

 **Advertencia : Tiene un poco de INOHIMA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Postre problemático**

-¿Estas segura que todo esto es necesario, Chou Chou?- preguntó Himawari espantada al ver todas las cosas que su amiga echaba al carrito de compras

-Claro que si, Hima-chan, no puedes hacer un **Helado Feliz** sin galletas o jarabe de chocolate, además debemos comprar al menos tres sabores distintos de helado.

-No te preocupes Himawari, Chou sabe lo que hace es buena cocinando, además comer dulce de vez en cuando no hace daño; cuando era más pequeño mi madre le ponía crema y un poco de manjar- dijo Shikadai arrebatándole el carrito a Chou Chou y lo llevaba al siguiente pasillo

-Bueno si estamos en estas…llevemos jarabe de fresa y una barra de chocolate- dijo Himawari entusiasmándose con la idea de preparar un postre

Shikadai apareció frente a las chicas con nuevas cosas dentro del carrito- Saben más vale que este postre salga bien o de lo contrario habremos gastado dinero en vano- dijo el Nara sonriendo

-Ya veras que nos sale muy bien- dijo Chou Chou con un gran entusiasmo

-Creo que ya es suficente-dijo Himawari mirando asustada la gran cantidad de cosas que había dentro del carrito sin poder creer que se comerían todo eso

-Ya Himawari, deja de mirar la comida de esa forma- dijo Chou Chou dirigiéndose a pagar lo que habían comprado.

Salieron del supermercado y se dirigieron a la casa de los Nara, pues usaban el sótano como un lugar de diversión para el grupo Ino-Shiko-Cho. Chou Chou miraba contenta todas las cosas que habían comprado.

-Haremos el postre antes que Inojin regresé de la misión que tenia con Metal Lee- dijo Chou Chou mientras sacaba las compras de las bolsas- Quizá note lo buena cocinera que eres Hima-chan

Himawari se sonrojó por el comentario de su amiga, si bien es cierto había empezado a salir con Inojin desde hace poco tiempo, pero aun no habían formalizado nada, eso y que la única de su familia que sabia de esto era la madre de Himawari, Hinata. Ni su padre ni su hermano sabían de esto y por el momento no tenia intención de que se enteraran.

-N-no digas eso Chou Chou- dijo la pequeña Uzumaki ruborizada

-Bien, pero es que son una pareja tan adorable, aún no entiendo como soportas a Inojin- dijo mientras se ponía un delantal de cocina y un sombrero de chef, le dio a Shikadai uno igual. Al principio Shikadai no quería ponerse el atuendo pues lo veía ridículo pero luego de ser perseguido por Chou Chou unos cuantos minutos terminó por aceptar, después Himawari también se puso el mismo atuendo.

Chou Chou daba pequeños saltitos mientras se dirigía a Himawari

-¿Te gusta? Yo los hice, ¿Quedaron bonitos, verdad?- dijo orgullosa por los trajes de chef

-Es muy lindo, me gusta mucho- dijo Himawari con una gran sonrisa

-Muy bien empecemos- dijo Shikadai un poco aburrido- Primero debemos poner los diferentes sabores de helado en el plato- dijo mientras Himawari ponía una bola de vainilla en los platos de cristal para postres, Shikadai y Chou Chou se le adelantaron y colocaron unas porciones más grandes de chocolate, fresa, pistacho y lúcuma a todos los platos

-Luego debemos triturar las galletas- dijo el Nara mientras buscaba con la mirada el pequeño paquete que habían comprado en el supermercado, no tuvo que buscar mucho, Chou Chou lo tenía mientras las aplastaba dentro del paquete reduciéndolas a un polvo muy fino que esparció por las bolas del helado

No necesitaron más instrucciones, ellos se encargaron de poner en exceso los ingredientes que faltaban, estaban tan entretenidos que incluso de la alacena sacaron almendras hechas polvo y las pusieron al postre.

Los 3 se quedaron sorprendidos de lo bien que se veía lo que habían preparado. Shikadai dudó de probar el postre, porque le parecía demasiado, pero al final lo probó, Chou Chou también tenia sus dudas, pero al igual que su amigo lo probó, Himawari metió dudosa la cuchara al **Helado Feliz** , no sabía mal, estaba riquísimo, mucho mejor que el que su madre solía preparar para ella y Boruto cuando era más pequeña. Los tres chicos no tardaron ni media hora en terminarse todo el postre, estaba tan rico que incluso Shikadai lamió el plato.

Mientras lavaban lo que ensuciaron, se escuchó que alguien entraba, Inojin venía notablemente contento, al parecer la misión que había tenido salió perfecta

-Hola, recibí tu mensaje Shikadai…-dijo tranquilamente hasta que notó la presencia de Himawari- ¿p-porqué no me dijiste que vendrías, Hima-chan?- preguntó con un ligero sonrojo

-Nosotros la invitamos-intervino Chou Chou- Shikadai y yo buscábamos algo de comer y la invitamos a venir

Inojin sonrió, se dirigió a Himawari y le dio un beso en la cabeza, Himawari se sonrojó mientras Shikadai y Chou Chou rodaron los ojos

-Shikadai acompáñame a llevar estos platos a la cocina – dijo golpeándole el hombro a su amigo

-Claro Chou Chou, volveremos dentro de un rato…-dijo Shikadai entendiendo la indirecta de su amiga. Ambos chicos salieron y dejaron a Inojin y Himawari solos

Inojin abrazó a Himawari, todo parecía ir bien hasta que…

-¡Auch!- gritó Himawari cuando el rubio la abrazó

-¿Te lastime?, l-lo lamento no medí mi fuerza, debí tener más cuidado…- dijo Inojin con un tono de culpabilidad

-No es eso Inojin-kun, no grité porque me lastimaste- dijo- creo que fue el postre el que me hizo mal- finalizó agarrándose el estomago

-¿Qué postre?- preguntó con curiosidad y preocupación

\- Bueno hicimos un postre incluso guardamos un poco para ti- dijo sintiéndose mareada

Inojin se acercó a la barra y observó el postre, se veía bastante bueno pero tenia demasiadas cosas y para colmo el plato era grande, no le sorprendió mucho que Himawari se enfermara después de haber comido esa cantidad de dulce. Inojin soltó un suspiro y volvió a dirigirse a su **_casi novia_** , con una mano hizo una ligera opresión en el estomago de Himawari

-¿Duele eso?- preguntó preocupado y la Uzumaki negó con la cabeza

-No me duele, debe ser solo…- fue interrumpida

-Quiero que me digas si lo que voy a hacer te duele- dijo el rubio y acto seguido soltó rápidamente el lugar donde estaba haciendo presión. Un dolor inmenso inundo el abdomen de Himawari, de repente ella sintió un gran mareo y corrió hasta el baño dejando al rubio bastante confundido.

Inojin subió a la cocina para regañar a sus compañeros de equipo por haber comido esa cantidad de dulce, pero cuando llego vio que sus dos compañeros de equipo estaban en la misma condición que Himawari, Shikadai estaba agarrándose el estomago sosteniéndose de la mesa para no caerse por el dolor, mientras Chou Chou estaba en el sofá de la sala y se le veía totalmente mal

-Inojin…nosotros…-dijo Chou Chou con voz débil

-Luego hablaré con ustedes- dijo serio- ahora iremos al hospital a ver que les pasa, iré por Himawari

Dicho esto bajo al sótano, Himawari estaba sentada en la barra y no parecía estar mejor, estaba muy pálida y tenía una expresión de dolor. Inojin la cargó y la llevo al auto que su madre acababa de comprar, la acomodó en el asiento trasero junto a Shikadai y volvió a la casa para ayudar a Chou Chou.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, fueron atendidos por Ino y Sakura que en ese momento estaban de turno y aprovecharon para hacer una llamada rápida a los padres de los tres chicos que habían comido el **Helado feliz,** luego de eso llegaron los padres de Chou Chou y Shikadai, Hinata-san y el hokage venían acompañados de Boruto, estuvieron esperando hasta que llegó Sakura con el diagnostico que les habían hecho

-Bueno al parecer solo fue un caso de indigestión, por haber comido tanto dulce- dijo calmadamente- solo tendrán que comer liviano al menos unos 4 días y tomaran unos pocos medicamentos

-Muchas gracias Sakura- dijo Shikamaru

-Eso les enseñara a que no deben comer tanto- dijo Karui- felizmente ellos están bien

-Sakura-san ¿puedo pasar a verlos?- preguntó Inojin un poco ansioso

-Claro después de todo son tus amigos y tu…-no pudo terminar de decir nada porque Inojin la interrumpió a propósito

-G-gracias Sakura-san- dijo corriendo a la habitación de sus amigos

-¿Qué ibas a decir Sakura-chan?- preguntó Naruto enojado

-Nada…- dijo la Uchiha con una gotita estilo anime

Inojin llegó a la habitación donde se encontraban sus compañeros de equipo, los tres estaban sentados en sus respectivas camillas, Shikadai fue el primero en notar la presencia de su amigo

-Esperó que hayan aprendido la lección…-dijo el rubio desde la puerta

-Inojin-kun lo lamento ahora crees que soy una pésima cocinera ¿verdad?-dijo Himawari triste

-Claro que no Hima-chan- dijo dándole una sonrisa y sostenía su mano

-No quiero volver a ver dulces en un largo tiempo…-dijo Chou Chou soltando un bufido

Los cuatro rieron ante el comentario de su amiga, lo que no vieron era que un par de rubios detrás de la puerta tenían la mirada fija en Inojin quien seguía tomando la mano de Himawari

-Matare a Inojin- dijo Naruto cerrando ambos puños

-Yo te ayudaré, viejo- dijo Boruto de manera sombría

 **Dos meses después**

-Oye seria mejor ponerle dosis extra de queso- dijo un Boruto entusiasmado

-Bueno como dicen una vez al año no hace daño, pero nosotros no podemos comer demasiado en unas horas tenemos una misión- dijo Sarada mirando la pizza

-Pruébala Yodo y dime si quedó bien- indicó Boruto acercando un trozo de pizza con queso derretido **_extra_** a la cita de Shikadai

Ella iba a morder la pizza cuando de pronto, Shikadai agarró el plato y arrojó la pizza a la basura, dejando a Boruto y a Sarada confundidos

-No comeremos nada con ingredientes en exceso- dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de su cita- no quiero pasar por eso de nuevo…-dijo soltando un suspiro

Quedé traumado por culpa de un postre problemático- pensó el Nara ante la mirada divertida de Yodo

.

.

.

Hola a todos! Esperó les guste este capi. Cuídense les manda un beso Yane :3

Psdt: Yodo es una chica que apareció en Boruto the movie, me gusto el diseño y por eso escribo sobre ella, como no sé como es su personalidad, por eso a veces invento algo de su personalidad…XD


End file.
